When My Heart Skips A Beat
by X-Bite Me-You Wish-X
Summary: When Edwards leaves, He comes back but sees somthing he doesn't expct, Bellas day at the beach her new living arrangements and a holiday she'll never forget.
1. Seeing Her

Chapter 1 - Agony and It's my fault.

Edwards POV

"Are you sure Carslie?" I asked for the 10th time, I needed resurance, to know I was doing the right thing.

"Yes, Edward," He started to sigh but cut off when he looked at my expression. He knew how painful this was, to be away from her it hurt more than was imaginable. I had left her standing in the forest more than a month ago but my pain was still more than anyone could manage. A few days ago Carslie got a phone call from Sue Clearwater-from the La Push reservation-this was most unusual.

I asked Alice to look,to see if it would be alright for me to go but she couldn't see anything as I hadn't really made up my mind. The thought of being that close to her was driving me insane I couldn't even say her name it hurt to much, but I couldn't stay away, no I couldn't even give her that comfort.

As soon as Sue had explained why she had phoned- Harry wasn't breathing right and she didn't want to take him to the hospital because of his unsusual temperature so instead she phoned Carlisle. With out thinking I asked If I could go along, the thought of being that close to her made my heart sore and she broke free,free from the cage I had put her in, locked away in my heart. My beautiful Bella,clumsy,warm and loving. As soon as the word were in my mind I remembered why that had been locked away, the image of her lying under the branch of the tree, staggering,crying throuht the forest, how I had wanted to run to her to hold her in my arms and tell her I didn't mean any of it. Even the thought of holding her made me feel the agony I had been supressing, it broke free, if I could cry I would be drownding in my own tears right now. There was no way I could let my family see me like this. I tore from the room, the house I left it all behind me. The trees I past were mearly blurs messy scrawls. I stopped as I approached the mountain and climbed upto my cave no one could find me here. It was dark, empty and I was completly alone. I let the anony rip through me as I cryed my end less dry tears. Not a moment goes by when I don't think of my precious Bella, who loved me even when I didn't deserve it.

After about an hour I stopped for Alice more than anything, seeing me like this always triggers the same reaction in her. I began to plan I would go with Carlisle to assist after all I had medical training too. I would not go near her and I would not let her see me, I promised.

Carlisle said this trip would take all weekend mabey longer because the symptions Sue descriped sounded quite serious and like any good doctor Carlisle was through. We planed originally to stay in our own home but people would notice so insetad we would stay in a hotel in Port Angles.

The plane was just barable I brought my music book to keep me occupied but every time I so much as begun to start and think of composing a new song the lulaby I composed not so long ago, would stalk into my thoughts muddling them, making thinking about anything else imposible so I meraly sat there and tryed to compose my pain. I pondered the possibility of what I would find when we arrived in forks, I refused to think of Bella being broken and miserable, I was sure she was much better with out me, If I found her leading a happy and normal life, I would leave her alone she deserved much better than me; I wouldn't keep her from that but I didn't think I would be able to leave her again, So I would watch, from a distance as she aged, grew up, marrried and had children. The thought of Bella with another man was heart breaking. Carlisle shot me wry glances.

_This must be so hard for him I wonder why he decided to come._

I answered his mental thought

"It might help?" I ment it as a statment but it came out more like a question.

"You know it wont why are you putting yourself through this?" He asked.

One sentence was all it took to sclience both his mental and verbal voice on the matter.

"I'm not strong enough." that was all it took.

The car journey was harder as we sped closer and closer to the place we were normally forbidden to go my breathing started to get faster, just knowing I was closer to her numbed the pain but I knew as soon as I had to leave it would be back and it would be a million times worse.

When we arrived at the hotel we took our luggage to our rooms and simply walked out again planing on heading stright for La Push. I had my eyes shut for the whole journey, I didn't want to bring back any unnessary memories, I didn't even breathe for fear of smelling her delicious, actracting...No I had to stop before the urge to see her would throw me from the car and I already had my hand around the handel. Carlisle seemed to understand and he sped up. Once in La Push we were greeted by a frantic Sue who was so worried her thoughts were scrambled she couldn't focus,she took us to see Harry who was sprawled out on the sofa watchig tv with what looked like a pint glass of water in his hand. I took a quick breath in, horrible all I could smell was Warewolf, fowl. I had to get away to breathe proparly but I didn't know if I could the treaty ment we had to stay off their land, I didn't want to break it so I asked.

"Harry," I was shocked at how unsure my own voice was.

"Yes." the old man croaked the suprise in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Would it be alright if I go to first beach...I mean I don't want to push any thing...I just want to be...Alone?" I was tense waiting for an answer.

"Yes the others have been warned to say away from you and not to say anything," He spoke with confidence it was very resuring.

I took off in no hury I moved at human speed until I heard him, Jacob Black he wasn't far away I could hear the beach. His thoughts hit me now I could see her face in his head Bella my Bella with a warewolf it was too much I wanted to run to her, to rip her from his arms, to sheild, to protect her from this monster. It was then that I heard her voice

"Jake stop it,"She giggled

I moved closer wanting to see her for myself...

_"Awww come on chicken,"Jacob taunted,_

_"No you know I'm clumsy but yet you want me to do that." She sounded afraid._

I desperatly wanted to stop him from what ever it was he was trying to make her do but then the realitly hit me like a wrecking ball, she wasn't mine, It wasn't up to me to stop her from doing this. The agony ripped through me. No she wasn't mine. I couldn't take my eyes off her...

_"Come on it will be fun!" He was practically jumping with joy, she was going to give in one way or another!_

_"No Jake someone get hurt then what will happen?" _

The pain that ripped through me was like no other pain i'd ever experenced, she didn't want him hurt he was to important. It would be just the same if Charlie was there not Jacob at least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

And then..

_"Do you think i'd ever let anything happen to you?" He said staring at her in mock shock._

_"It's not me i'm worried about you idiot it's you!" She half shouted reachng out to slap his chest._

I just had my fear confirmed out loud. She cared for him.

_Just as she reached out to slap him she grabbed her hand and twisted his fingers threw hers. She didn't pull away, she didn't even try she just smiled. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him, Jacob pulled her even closer and rested his head on top of hers._

I was shaking but I didn't know why fear that he was going to hurt her? Anger that I wasn't in his place? Agony that she wasn't in my arms hugging me tighter? It was a mixture of all 3. Suddenly my legs turned to jelly and felt like they would give out gave out, As I realised what he wanted her to do

_"But its easy." He winned_ _"Just one jump?"_

Cliff Diving! He wanted to make Bella cliff dive!

I took another step forward I was near the edge of the forest if either one decided to look this way they would surly see me, mabey that wasn't a bad thing, mabey I wanted them to see me. No I promised her she would never see me again. Jacobs thoughts caught my attention

_I wonder what she would do she holds hands with be all the time she let me put my arm around her in the cenima while Mike was throwing up. Mabey she'd let me do this._

I didn't listen to any more, I couldn't take it my eyes only saw red, fire, fury!

He cupped his hand carefuly under her chin to tilt her face up to look at him, she smiled and he moved closer, instead of moving away as I expected her to she moved closer, she pressed her lips to his. I couldn't believe what I had just seen,I didn't want to believe it either. She, Her, Bella, My sweet Bella just kissed Jacob Black a stinking, no good, warewolf. A low hiss excaped from between my clenched teeth. His head shot up,he had heard me, he shot me a smug glare and pulled her face up once more pressing her lips to his even from this distance you could tell their mouths were open slightly. My shomach heved if there had been anything in there it would have been all over the forest floor by now. With that I ran I needed to get away, far away I Went to the Clearwaters first, to tell Carlisle. I burst into the room Carlisle must have seen the hurt in my eyes all he said was "Go." It was more than I needed. I ran to our...My Medow to be alone, totaly alone.

While Edward was running away this was happening.

Jacobs POV

"Wow" Bella said when she let go of me.

"I know" It was all I could say, I had never kissed anyone before but that was incredable!

"I have to go,"she said, she tryed to pull her hand from mine, but i held tighter and took a step forward "Where are we going?" I asked unwilling to let her go.

"Well I have to feed Charlie, he'll be wanting his dinner."She said with a short laugh.

I didn't feel so good mabey it was a good thing she had to go I doubt she would want to see me throw up everywhere.

"Yea mabey that is a good reason to go," I said smiling "Lets go get my car."

We walked into the front garden and got in my car. It was a short ride to her house.

"Bye Jake see you soon," She whispered as she got out of the car and walked into her house.

As I reched my house I started feeling naucious and then just as I walked through the door. I wasn't me anymore I was a huge dog/wolf/thing and there was a voice in my head telling me it was alright,no it wasn't one voice it was 2,3 mabey more all tellng me the same thing

"Don't panic,stay clam,don't hurt Billy"


	2. Scream

**a/n: Sorry guys I mixed up my chapters. The chapter originally posted as chapter 2 was Alice but thats actually chapter 4. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter don't forget to review i want to know hw to improve =]**

Edwards POV

If I had a heart It would have stopped beating, I felt like my head had been put through a paper shredder. I wanted to die. As I thrashed around the grass in the medow, I could just hear jacob's thoughts as he kissed my Bella

_Wow, And Cullen was actualy stupid enough to leave her!_

He was right I was stupid I had the most amazing girl in the world love me and this is what I done pushed her in to the arms of someone else, who by all standards wasn't even a person he was a warewolf. I stood up it took all the strenght I had to peel myself off the grass and struggle on with my now pointless, black, empty excistance. But my family needed me I ran to where I heard Carlisles voice he was telling Sue what to do.

"Don't give him spicy or greesy foods, make sure the only thing he drinks is water and if there is anything else call me, Myslef and Edward are staying in Port Angles for the next few days I will check in reguraly to see that every thing is ok,"  
"Thank you so much ," Sue couldn't say it fast enough she was tripping over her words.

I got in the car and waited.

"Why?" was all he said, I simply shook my head and said "You really don't want to know."

"You can tell me if you want to but if you don't I wont pry." He was utterly sincre in his words but I could say nothing so I shook my head again.

We got back to the hotel and went to our rooms.

"Goodnight Edward." he said as he closed his door behind him I went into the dismal room it was very plain, wide double bed, faided pink carpet, shower, and all the bathroom esssentials were in an an-suit left of the front door.

A loud shrill buzzing was coming from my bag I walked over to it and meekly looked at the tiny silver phone in my hand, there was 10 missed calles from Alice and 5 text messages. I started with the messages.

4 of them said _"Dont forget if you want to talk I know how you feel."_

And the last one was the longest_ "Edward i'm so sorry, she didn't mean it, she didn't know he was going to do that, I know she didn't stop but that doen't mean she doesn't regret it, before you ask if I can see that I cant her fait is mingled with theirs now and I can't see her anymore. but that doen'tmean she isn't there don't do anything stupid!"_

I shut the phone I wasn't intersed in anything anymore what was the point.

I had to see her ont last time and then I would leave forever and I would never come back. With out even thinking about it I was running away from the hotel in the direction of Forks. I got to her house and was about to climb up the tree when a growl came from behind me, it was somthing i had never heard before I turned not caring what or who this creature was or what it was going to do to me, but if it touched Bella it wouldn't exist anymore.

I was facing a huge red,brown wolf its teeth inches from my face.

"Jacob?" I said astounded that he'd actually changed I thought the line had died out with Ephraim odviously not.

The wolf growled and stalked into the forest before I could move Jacob the person came through the forset back the way the wolf had went.

"Why are you here?!" He growled not louder than a whisper. When I didn't emeditly respond he took that as his opertunity to 'Protect' Bella he put himslef between me and the house.

"I have to see her," I managed to choke out.

"You had your chance and you left, she doesn't want you anymore." he spat. his words were not the hardest part of that senctance it was the truth behind them she really didn't want me. Hurt, unimiginable pain thretened to rip right through my chest I fought it back.

"What makes you so sure," I knew his words were true but still I didn't want to believe any of them

"Did you not see us today she kissed me first." He said proudly as if it was an accomplishment. The words tore through me I knew he was right and to prove his point he replayed it to me through his mind as if his words wernt bad enough.

"You had your chance and you blew it," he said in frustration at my scilence.

Knowing that I had lost my Bella, my angel the very person that gave meaning to my existence, was simply too much to bare, her beautiful face was carved into my eyelids so every time I closed my eyes, I could be reminded of this lovely creature.

"Your right but you will never have what wehad We are made for each other."I hissed furious that my words were true but they ment very little.

"Is that so?"he said smiling as he produced a little black book from his pocket, I reconized it instantly. It was Bella's jourmal I'd seen her write in it many times but never read it I always pulled myself away from the thought, letting her have her privacy. But he was just flipping through it like any other book it really didn't matter to him weither it was private or not he was truly a monster, he was not worth Bella's love!

Before he could say anything he was reading out the last page that was written on.

_WOW!_ That was all it said.

"You and my Bella!" I hissed through my teeth,

"No not yours mine,"He corrected. I was about to pounce on him to rip, to kill, I wanted to cause him as much pain as he'd caused me. I heard her then muttering something in her sleep so clear it was almost like she was awake only the slow rythme of her heart told me she was asleep."I'm sorry Edward" My mind was blank I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe."You have to let me go I'm sorry" she screamed then and it sent shivvers down my spine "Help me Jacob"she cried through her muffled screems of terror. Horror surged through me, what had I done, what was I doing in her dream to make her scream like that, I hated myself truly hated myself for hurting her. Just I thought that she spoke again. "No Jake it's alright he wont hurt me" Me? "No stop it Jake don't hurt him!" She screemed again.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Jacob slowly walking into the forest, I followed,"Where are you going help her"I called after him.

"I am I just need to find out how!" he sat down on the mossy ground when a howl ripped through the air

"Shit!" Jacob cursed under his breath , He phased instantly and as soon as he had done that I saw why the urgency was needed. The body of a tourist had been found in one of the caves off the beach, completly drained of it's blood.

With out really thinking about it I was in the room I had stored away but somthing was different wrong, it was neat tidy nothing out of place,surly this wasn't bellas room. But there she lay tossing and turning, screeming in her sleep. I had done enough dammage no matter how hard it was for me I would NOT let this be any harder for her. I jumped down from the window and was about to run when somthing caught my eye, it was the light of the moon glinting off a small balck leather journal. I slipped it into my pocket and ran. I ran to the hotel I went stright to Carlisle and told him of the wolfs andthe dead human. I told him I had to leave and when he asked why I told him the same thing as before.

"I'm not strong enough" I knew if I stayed any longer I would never be able to leave, I needed her to much. I grbbed my bags and ordered a taxi-I would have run but needed more time to think. As I slid into the back of the taxi the small phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out the contence of the pocket -my phone and Bellas journal, I set it on the eat next to me as I answered the phone.

"Hello Alice"

"Edward, Edward her journal," that was all I heard before the call cut off.


	3. Journal

What would Alice know of the inside of Bella's journal she'd never read it. I put the tiny phone into my bag and paid the driver. My filght left in 10 I setteled further into my seat, it was going to be a long wait my flight had been delayed by 3 hours but befor this had been anounced I was alread in my seat. I smiled sweetly at the attendent and mearly said "Please" she walked briskly away after that not bothering me again.

I pulled Bella's journal out of my pocket and opened it at the day I wished never happened the day I walked away from my life and left all chances of happeyness crumpled on the forest floor. All that was written was

He's gone

Her handwriting bairly visable. The page had the strangest sent of salt coming off it and I soon realised why. Her agony, I didn't even deserve to die no that wouldn't be punishment enough as long as she has sufferd I would now suffer. As I flicked through the pages she alway seems to be menching this dream.

_I was on the beach, It was sunny, I looked around for someone anyone I knew thats when I locked eyes on him, it surly couldn't be Edward? My Edward _My head filled with hope at those simple words 'My Edward' I truly was hers. _I walked towards him when Jake suddenly steps out infront of me turnign to face Edward, but I push him out of the way I wanted to touch him to make sure he was real, when I reached out to him he pullled me close to him but it wasn't the same they were the wrong set of arms "I'm sorry Edward" I said trying to break his hold but he was to strong "You have to let me go i'm sorry" I pleded wanting more than anything in the world for the warm arms of my sun, my protector. Edward wouldn't let me go he trunedand began to run away from the beach I screamed in the hope he would put me down "Help me Jacob!"I yelled as I sturggled trying to break free. Suddely the warm reddish brown wolf 'd been praying for came to me. Edward put me down and looked deep into my eyes I could see he only wanted to be close to me. Jacob snarled, "No Jake it's alright he wont hurt me." I whispered to the gigant wolf who was by my side. But he lunged Edward didn't even move he didn't attempt to stop Jacob, "No stop it Jake don't hurn him" I cryed out through my tears. He couldn't hurt my Edward I wouldn't allow it, I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it with all my force it didn't hit the intended target but got Jacob's attention. "Take me home now" I whispered through my sobs, Jake changed back and came to me he grabbed me in his arms, I turned to have my last look at happeness He stood there perfect as ever but there was somthing wrong, he wasn't whole there was a piece missing not a physical piece a mental one and Jacob was carring it away craddled in his arms. "Good bye My Edward" I whispered with my last sob, "Goodbye my angel" He said just loud enough for me to hear. With those final words I woke Jake huggging me into his chest. I wanted to rip myself from him I didnt want him I wanted my missing piece back,my other half, MY EDWARD. _Before I could allow my chest to swell with hope I looked at the date that was only a month after I left. I flicked to the more recient ones.

_I wished and prayed and hoped allnight long that god would give me my angel back. But it was in vain he wasn't coming back, he didn't care._

I wanted to hurl myself fo the tallest mountain, drown in the darkest waters, for all the pain and missery 'd put her through.

_I drempt the sweetest dreamlast night my angel came to me he whispered in my ear, and sung me my lulaby all night long, If only he'd come back to me._

That one was from just a week ago. even more recient the night before I arrived,yesterday night.

_In the attempt to satifsy the pain and missery that thretend to engulf me I allowed myslef to to think about him on purpous somthing I hadn't done since he left I planned what I would say to him if he were to return to me right this moment, I would wrap my arms around his neck and the only words that would fall from my lips would be words of forgiveness, I would not hold it against him he left purly for me and would never return for me no matter how bad both those things were for me. I miss him, I love him and where ever he is now I hope he is looking at the moon with me even if he doesn't know it. I have to pull myself together he doesn't want me, he doesn't love me. Still even though this is reality it is nice to have a dream world where he and I can be together. If he asked me I would never say no._

I was just about to run through the plane doors to the girl who was my whole world the reason that made existing bareable when my phone gave a little tinkle, I looked at the number and my heart sored this time I didn't even try to tame it. The message was from bella fromher phone.

I opened it and my heart hit the ground there was no way this was Bella it had to be Jacob.

**'Stay away from us, from her, you will never hurt her again- where is her journal she was searching for it this morning she tore her room apart she ended up curled up on the floor crying and yelling that I just had to find it because it had all of her best memorys in it'**

My head was going to burst with all of my rage how could I have done that to her I destroyed her once and it sounds like it had just done it again, could I do anything right?! My answer was simple 'I'll help some how' no longer was it sent than one was returned. 'I'm telling you now, to stay away'

I didn't care I slipped the leather journal into my jacket pocket and ran I had to see Carlisle first to tell him the change of plan. It would take me 2 hours and then I would free her from her pain.

"Edward?"Carlisle was suprided_ I thought you were going home?_

"I came to tell you that I changed my mind I'm staying for a little longer," I tryed to explain with out giving too much away.

I went to my room to put on somenew clothes but when I walked in I nearly had a heartattack.

**a/n : R&R I want to hear what some of you think**


	4. Alice

**a/n: I hope the story makes sence now, R&R let me know if you feel i've done somthing wrong or make suggestions as to how you want the story to go =o)**

Alice?

"Who else would I be?" Yes that was Alice alright.

"How...You...I...Alaska?" I stammered and stuttered.

"I had a vision of you reading her journal I knew you were going to see her but you would need help so who better than me to help right" I nodded it was the best I could do.

"Bella wont want to see you, before you start I already saw it." She ran through her vision in her head.

_I was in Bella's room, sitting in her rocking chair waiting for her to wake. She yawned and sat up her eyes locking with mine, Bella let out a shrill scream of terror and tears began to form in her eyes. I started to tell her how much I was sorry but she interupted me. "I know you don't love me, stop pretending and just leave, you don't have to feel guilty anymore." She crumpled into a loose fetal posision on her bed and I ran from the room._

"Neither of us want that." Alice stated simply. No I didn't want that I never wanted to see my angel in pain NEVER!

"she will be more willing to talk to me." "Tommoro morning Jacob is going to go to her house and I don't see him leaving until its dark." I growled I didn't want him near her that should be me, but I clearly wasn't wanted and that thought tore me apart, Did she really not want me?

Alices POV

Jacob arrived at 7o'clock just as I saw but he wasn't there 10 minuted when he left again. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Bella answered the door. She was dead, not in the physical sence but you could see it in her eyes they were usually a chocolate brown but now that they didn't have any sparkel they were bairly brown. She looked like she'd been crying. She looked right into my eyes, they lit up.

"ALICE!!"she yelled as if she needed to say it any louder. With out warning she wrapped her arms around me and was sobbing into my t-shirt. I lifted her up and pulled her through the house to the couch.

"Oh...Alice...i missed...you...so...much" She managed to choke out through sobs. "Oh Bella I missed you to." she needed to stop crying otherwise she wouldn't be able to talk. I rubbed her back. she pulled back to look at me, she winced and pulled away. Have I lost my best friend? My sister?

"Sorry Alice, its just you remind me of...of him" She couldn't even say his name.

"Does he know your here?"She asked her voice cracked slightly.

"Thats what I need to talk to you about, go get dressed." She jumped up and ran up stairs. This was my chance I went to the window and looked down there was a piece of paper with a message

_Alice_

_Make her see see sence, please, Carlisle called I have to go talk to him he said it was inportant._

_Edward_

I walked into the kitchen and put some poptarts in the toster. Bella came bouncing down the stairs as I set them on a plate.

"What are you wearing?" I looked at her with a horrified expression, she had black jogging bottoms on with a white plain top.

"Same old Alice."She laughed as she took a bite of her poptart. At least shes eating.

"I'll eat you talk" She said simply.

I begun with why I was here telling her how Edward had come to see her. When I said this her eyes looked down and her cheeks reddened, no change there. I explained about the journal, she looked horrified, but I quickly continued before she could say anything else. The only time she said anything was when I said about the note under the window she whispered "He was that close" I finished with me telling her about how awful her outfit was.

She started to say somthing but I couldn't hear her my vision came.

_It was in an airport Esme was checking flights. Jasper was going through a metal dector and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a mound of luggage, I noticed that more that 1 of those suitcases had my name on it. There was only one explanition!_

"Were coming home!!"I squeeled excitedly. All the colour drained from Bella's face.

"What?" I was puzzeled.

"I..Don't..think..I could...see..him not yet"She sobbed.

"It's ok you don't have to do it if you don't want to, no one is making you."

"Thank you Alice, your the_ best_ bestfriend I ever had" She hugged me tight.

"No one is going to hurt my little sister." She looked up at me puzzeled. "You may not be with Edward but you are still my little sister and every one else sees it that way to" She nodded."Would you like to come to the airport with us later?"

"Will he be there?" She winced, probly at the thought to seeing him.

"Yes but if you want I will drive and he and Carlisle will sit in the back, Esme has missed you so much she would love to see you." I put on my most persusave voice.

"I'll try, but if I can't I'm sorry." she tryed to put on a brave face but failed.

"Alice. I'm going to ask you somthing I would never have said before"

"What?" I was starting to get a litle worried it must have showed because she burst out laughing.

"Alice will you give me a make over?" As if she had to ask. She really must have missed me but I get to do a make over.

"Do you still have everything I gave you before"

She nodded and pulled my into the hall, there was a small door that opened into a small room it was the space under the stairs, there was a desk with the mirror I baught her hanging on the wall. on one of the ridges between the steps held on a pole was ever item of clothing I ever purched for her.

My mouth was open in suprise, Bella would never want this.

She giggled and answerd my scilent question. "Charlie made it for me as a suprise, he showed it to me the day yous left, I haven't been in it since" I pushed her onto the chair as I spun around to look at the clothes. I ended up picking a fitted, strappy summer blouse that was the lightest shade of turoise it was accompinied by dark skinny jeans. I picked the turcoise shirt because it matched the her converse which I let her keep on. I curled her hair into tight curls so her hair sat just below her shoulders. I didn't go to extravagent on the make up just foundation, mascarra, some dark bule eyeshaddow I only put a small line of it just on the top of her eye lid. I gave her a simple really dark blue belt with a matching dark bule buterfly neckless.

"I look amazing, way to go Alice" She said when I was done. Now the hard part was coming it was time to go.


	5. The Airport

BELLA'S POV

Oh no I don't know if I can do this the weaker side of me thought, No be brave for once, you don't hvae to talk to him, you don't even have to look at him.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked she thought I was going to chicken out, well not me after all I've been through I'm tough enough to do this.

"Let's go" I let her lead me to the door as she reached for the handel she said "Are you sure?" "You don't have to"

"No I don't have to but I want to, I haven't seen you all in so long" I didn't hold anything against any of them just him he made them leave it was clear from the way Alice spoke they didn't want to go. She opened the door and there he stood at the end of the drive way with Carlisle. I wasn't ready for this I thought I wanted to turn to run but No I'm not going to there my family just as much as they are his.

When we reached the car, Carlisle pulled me into a hug "It's good to see you again Bella" he said. For one sickly moment I thought I was going to have to hug him to but Alice opened my door for me and I got inside.

Alice kept true to her word she drove while Carlisle and him were in the back. I didn't look at him once. The ride to the airport wasn't as aquard as I thought it was going to be.

"You look really nice Bella."Carlisle stated. I could tell he still thought of me as his daughter, one of his own.

"Thanks, Alice dressed me up." I laughed. We finally reached the airport.

EDWARD'S POV

When we reached the right waiting bay I heard there voices before their thoughts. Emmett yelled

"BELLA!!"at the top of his lungs and pulled her into a vice grip hug, to my supreise and apparently Bella's Rose pulled her into a hug to and said not quite so loud

"It's good to see you"

"You to Rose"

Jasper was next to claim her

"Hello my littelest sister" he said hugging her to my suprise and content she said "It's good to see you my..middelest brother" he laughed and pulled away. Bella ran to Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh my darling I missed you so much"She whispered into Bellas hair. To mine and everyones elses suprise Bella whispered just as quiet into Esmes shoulder "I missed you to mum"

Everyone was thinking the same thing

_Esme- She just called me mum!!_

_Carlisle- Oh bella you truly are her daughter and mine_

_Rose- I've got a new sister, I've got a new sister_

_Emmett- OMG DID SHE ACTUALLY JUST SAY THAT!!! YEAAA_

_Jasper- Her emotions are all over the place. Happy, Sad, Relived?_

_Alice- Well I didn't see that one coming._


	6. Charlie

**a/n: People have added this to their favourates list but not reviewed, Please R&R. This isn't one of my better chapters but I hope you like it.**

* * *

As we walked out to the car I realised there were to many of us so I went over to the first mini bus driver, there was 3 parked along the side of the airport this one said RENT-A-BUS, very original.

"Hello, could you take me and my family to forks please?"

"Sure no problem I'll help you load up" He said in a very rough low voice.

I caught Alices eye when I looked over, I motioned for them to come over. It didn't take long to get all the luggage into the back of the bus. We were all seated and the bus took off. I was beside Jasper, Bella beside Alice, Rosalie beside Emmett and Esme beside Carlisle.

The bus stoped outside Bella house.

"Bella where is Charlie?"Jasper asked, I noticed for the first time the cruser wasn't there. Odd he should have been back from work by now.

"Bella?"It had gone quiet so Jasper asked again.

"Charlie hasn't lived here for a while,"She choked before breaking down into sobs Alice hugged her.  
"Why not?" Carlisle askd

"A few months after you left he got...he got...hurt..he was in Port Angles...and he was...stabbed..he didnt...make..it"She said through sobs.

"Oh Bella,"Esme went over and sat beside her and Alice, she gently rubbed Bellas back. I wanted more than anything to so and comfort her in some way but I knew I would only make it worse.

"Do you live here alone?"Rosalie asked

Bella nodded."But during the day Jake is with me"

She looked even sadder.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked in a whisper leaning closer to her.

"Jake hasn't been with me in a while he keeps running off" She was shaking with sobs.

"Your not living here on your own I wont have it" Esme with such feirceness I was startled. And I cold tell everyone else was to.

I knew what would happen next what she was going to ask.I aslo knew the answer Bella would give, and the answer I wanted to hear.

Esme turned Bella to face her and brushed the tears away from her face. Uncontrolable Jeliousy raged through me how I wished that was me.

"Easy man" Jasper whispered in my ear putting a hand on my shoulder. Using it to calm me. I nodded "Thanks."

"Bella,"Esme used her soft motherly voice. "You know we love you, you are like a daughter to me and Carlisle, So I want to ask you If you would consider coming and living with us?"She tenderly rubbed Bellas cheek and smiled a gentel smile.

"I couldn't...I don't wasn't...to cause a fuss," She stuttered and stammered over her words.

"You wouldn't cause a fuss we want you to live with us."Esme said hugging her.

"Yea we all want you to"Emmett said leaning over the back of her chair, she looked up at him and gave him a really big smile, so beautiful. Emmett smiled back and tusseled her hair.

"You really want me to live with you?" she asked and she sobbed again.

"Yes more than anything" Esme said.

"Then I'll do it I'll move in with you" She said looking at everyones faces excpy mine, my heart broke she couldn't even look at me, then again who wold want to look at a monster. She looked back to Esme Who smiled "I'll do it" She said with more confdence.

"You, Alice and Rosalie can go inside to your room and pack you things, We will go and sort out the guest bed room so that can become your room. Rose you will have to come home first and get a car,"Esme said as she talked she thought of one thing_ My family is complete at last. _


	7. New Room

**I want to say a big thanks to topaz eyed lullaby you review every chapter thanks. Please R&R **

BELLA'S POV

I'm moving into the Cullens, somthing I never thought would happen.

As I unlocked the door Alice said "Your rooms going to look lovely" she had odviously just had a vision.

"Alice where is the guest...My room?" I asked

"It's the room between mine and...Edwards"She said a little to quickly.

I nodded it wouldn't be that bad when he looked at me earler he wasn't frowning he looked happy?

Alice went stright to the cubbord under the stairs putting everything folded perfectly into a cardboard box. I went to start my room. I picked up a box and begun to put my random objects in like my picture of the wolf I didn't know if they would appreshate it or not buts its my room, I also tipped my bedside table drawer into the box everything i used the most was in there. I carefuly pulled my posters of the wall and folded them. I took the picture or Renne, phil and me and the picture of me and Charlie and put them carefully into my backpack I didn't want to risk them getting broken. I was rummaging through my dest drawers when I found an old photo of Jake and me we looked around 5 we both had our arms around each others shoulder. I places it and my other unframed photos into my bag as well. We were packed in less than 10 minuted thanks to Alice and Roses speed we managed to fit all my boxes into the boot and back seat of what could only be called a miny van well really it was a people carier that was the size of a mini van. When we pulled up into the garage all the boys were waiting to help, they grabbed my boxes and carried them up stairs. Esme came into the room

"Come on I'll show you your room" I followed her up stairs it was so weird being in the house after all this time so many things had changed but they haddent and neither had the house, they odviously didn't take anything with them when they left. I walked stright past his room and followed Esme into...mine.

It was huge the window was along the wall you faced when you entered the room to the left tucked into the corner there was a door it lead to the closet beside it was a chest of drawers and a bookshelf stocked with books from the celing to the floor with 5 empty shelfs in the middle. Facing the door on the right was a similar door it led to the bathroom. The bed was huge and it was beside the window between it and the window was a small beside table with a lamp. The right wall was empty the only thing that toched it was the desk and the sofa chair that was pushed into the hole. The colour pattern of the room matched the house, white and gold.

"We'll leave you to unpack."Esme said and left the room.

"Alice"I said as she was turning to leave"Will you unpack my clothes for me?"I asked.

"Of course"She said and walked into the closet with my boxes of clothes.

I decides not to tell Esme and Carlisle how thankful I was because I would just end up crying and not getting anywhere I sat down to write them a letter on some of the stationary that was on my desk.

Dear Esme and Carlisle

I can not thank you enough for what you have done for me. I thought I would be alone but you rescued me. You are like my family now.

I love you both very very much.

Bella x

I placed it in an envelope as Alice walked out of the closet.

"I'll leave you to unpack"She grinned as she left the room.

I pulled my box of books and nick-nacks out I pulled out my books and put them out on one of the shelfs. When I had put all my books and CDs on the shelfs it filled up2 of them. I stuck my posters and my picture of the wolf up above the desk.

I reached for my back pack and pulled out my framed photos of my parents I put them on the middle shelf. After I had finished I looked at the clock i had just plugged in and decides it was time for bed, but I had somthing to do first, I grabbed my letter to Esme and Carlisle and quickly slipped out of the room and down the hall to their room I slid it under the door and returned to my room. I grabbed my toiletrys and went to the bathroom.


	8. Letters

**I'm going to put up a pole I need to know if you want this to be a Bella/Jacob or Bella/Edward. Also I started a new story so look at it too. **

**Review please!!**

**I changed the age on this chapter so it should make sense now.**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

As I sat in my room listening to Bella unpack in her room, there was a gentel knock at my door and in walks Alice.

"What should I do?"I asked her, I was torn I wanted Bella to forgive me but on the other hand I didn't she deserved better.

"Write her a letter explaning everything"She said "It will work trust me"I tryed to read her mind to see her vision but she was singing the candinan national anthom in chineese. I went and sat at my desk, and began to write.

_Bella_

_I'm sorry for every ounce of pain i've caused you. I only left because I thought you would be better off with out the constant risk of have me in your life. Every day I was gone I thought of nothing but you. The day I returned I saw you at the beach with Jacob and my heart was shredded it was then I realised how much I'd hurt you, I'd taken your family away and I truly hated my self. I suppose Alice told you I took your journal he just left it there I wanted to remember you always I was on my plane to meet the others when I read the entry you rote about what you would say to me. It made my heart sore with joy. I can't tell you how glad I am to simply have you here safe. We love you and you belong here with your family. I can understand if you don't want to speek to me again and I wont push your jugement. I want you to know that I love you, I have always loved you and will continue to love you for the rest of my forever._

_Yours Always _

_Edward_

I was happy and emotion I haven't felt in a long time I ment every word I wrote with all my heart. I don't have an existance I have a life she has brought me back my happyness. I heard the shower turn on next door this was my chance I folded the paper in half wrote _Bella_ on the front and placed it on her pillow for her to find when she was ready I also beside it placed her journal, and returned to my room.

BELLA'S POV

I pulled on my pajamas and went to Alices room.

"Do you want to do my hair sis?"I asked.

She ran out the door and was back before I could blink with Rose infront of her they dragged me to the mirror and began their work. When my hair was bone dry, silky soft and poker stright they let me return to my room. The first thing i saw was my journal on my pillow with a note it was a dressed to me, one look at the handwriting told me it was him. I didn't know if I wanted to read this note or not but i did. When I had read it twice my head was in a spin i didn't understand he told me he didn't love me right before he left, it doesn't make any sence.

I picked up my journal and put it in my bedside table. I was going to go and speek to him, my heart was beeting faster then it had in months and I was swetting buckets before I chickend out I walked out of my room and to his door. I knocked twice, there was a faint "come in" from the other side. I opened the door.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked into the room and shut the door behind me, I slowly turned to face him. He was sitting at his desk.

"Do you mean it" I whispered holding up the letter in my hand.

"Yes every word" He said and dropped his head into his hands.

"It doesn't match up thats not what you said before" I said I wasn't crying which was new but I couldn't speak louder than a whisper.

"Don't you see" He looked up at me into my eyes I quickly looked to the ground. "I'm an excelent liar, I have to be"

"I'm sorry" I said I didn't get a chance to finish, he had his hand under my chin holding up my face I flinched at his touch and he instantly dropped his hand,

"What do you have to be sorry for I'm the cause of all this it's my fault." His head dropped to his hands again.

"I'm sorry because" I took a deep breath in, he looke up into my eyes, "Because...I can't love you the way you love me, at least not yet, I'm sorry" I finished. he was still looking stright into my eyes.

"I didn't expct anything more" He said softly smiling but it didn't touch his eyes until I said the words 'At least not yet' I turned and walked out of the room and back too my own to go to bed.

EDWARDS POV

'At least not yet' theres still hope. My non existant heart would be flying right now. I could hear her heart beat in the next room slow and her breathing regain a steady rythmn she was asleep. I walked out of my room and went down stairs to the living room. I sat down on one of the arm chairs and shut my eyes. I opened them to find Emmett's face right infront of mine I jumped back and his booming laughter shook the house. when Esme came running into the room

"Keep it down someone sleeps in this house now remember"

"Esme I think Bella left you somthing in your room" I said and she flew up the stairs and came back down calling everyone to the living room she held up the note and handed it to Carlisle. He read it aloud.

Dear Esme and Carlisle

I can not thank you enough for what you have done for me. I thought I would be alone but you rescued me. You are like my family now.

I love you both very very much.

Bella x

"What does she mean like?" Emmett asked.

"Yea we are her family" Rosalie added I was really taken back she hated Bella

"Do you think we shoud make it legal?" Esme whispered.

"Shes and adult it wont work," Jasper said

"Yea shes 18 but it wont matter under the circumstances that her fathers dead and she can't get in contact with her mother" I added

Carlisle turned to the door and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked puzzeled.

"To fill in adoption forms to the parental rights of my daughter" He stated and Esme took his hand

"I'm coming with you"


	9. Frames

As soon as they left Emmett stood up and turned the T.V on there was an ice-hocky match on. He put the volume as low as it could go. As the first period ended up stairs Bella screamed, we were all up the stairs in a matter of milliseconds.

"Emmett Help!" She screamed.

"Help with what?"Emmett looked like he just got asked a million dollar question and didn't know the ansewer.

"No, Jake please, Jake don't I love them!" She yelled.

I opened the door and Bella was thrassing around on her bed yelling"NO" and "Please".

"One of you has got to wake her, I can't do it, she wont want me to touch her" My heart broke at that sentence how I wished it wasn't true that I could hold her in my arms and sing her, her lullaby. But I thought back to last night she flincked and pulled away when I put my hand under her chin, there was no way I could handel that rejection again.

"Bella, Bella, Its ok I'm here, Emmett's here no one going to hurt you." He said in a pleding tone as her rocked her back and forth.

Her eyes flew open and she began sobbing.

"It was so awful, Alice you were...you were gone and Jasper was...yelling and then he was...gone." She took a deep breath in."You" she pointed at me and "You" she pointed at Rose "You...you...you were on the floor shaking" She shuddered between her sobs.

"Emmett was the only one left and he was standing infront of me...and he was...he was... gone"

"Its ok Bella, were all her and no one going to hurt us or you," Rose said sitting on the end of the bed patting her back.

"I wonder" Jasper said, and a wave of clam swept over us. Bella went limp in Emmetts arms, She was sleeeping,

_If I keep her clam while she's sleeping do you think she'll have the nightmare again? _He asked me in my head, as Emmett pulled the covers back over Bella.

"It's worth a try," I said "your going to have to stay here all night to test it out though"

"Thats ok" He lay down across the end of the bed, Jelousy raged through me it wasn't fair I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to.

I ran from the room before I did somthing I would regret.

I walked down the stairs at human pace and sat down on the sofa. I listened to Bella's breathing and her steady heart beat. I look around to see everyone sitting looking at me all thinking the same thing

_He looks calm he would normally be freeking out?_

"She has nightmares all the time the only thing that is bothering me right now is the fact that its Jazz up there and not me, but I know she wouldn't want me with her" I explained in a whisper.

"Did you know she talks in her sleep too?" Emmett asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes she has always talked in her sleep." I shrugged.

_Well what does she say??_ Three minds yelled.

"Before if was mostly about me, nearly every night she would tell me she loved me in her sleep" I sighed because I knew that wouldn't happen anymore.

"Edward," All of our heads shot up to the celing. She said my name, She's dreaming of me, Happyness washed over me.

_You don't look so bumbed out anymore_ Emmett thought with a laugh.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in the morning to find Jasper sitting legs crossed at the end of my bed.

"Morning sleep head" He laughed.

"Umm Why are you in here?" I asked, he wasn't there when I fell asleep, Was he?

"You had a bad dream so I've been sending you happy vibes all night," He explained.

"Thanks" I yawned. Alice bounced into the room with Rosalie following.

"Morning"They both chirped together.

"Hi" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You out!" Rose said pointing at Jasper and then the door. He stood up and walked out.

"Lets get you all dressed up" Alice said dragging me into the closet, which I noticed was full.

"Um Alice where did all these clothes come from?" I looked at the 4 wals of the room they were covered in every item of colthing you could imagine.

"We did some late night shopping" She shrugged and handed me a long black T-Shirt with a pink secquence, flower pattern at the bottom, some dark jeans and a pair of pumps with the same pattern on them as the top.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. As Rose finished brading and tying the frnt pieces of my hair back and Alice finished my make-up, My stomach rumbled.

"Lets get you some food," Alice said as she lead me out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. As we passed the living room Emmett truned around and said

"Well hello there sleep talker" Horror washed through me, What had I said? I looked at Alice.

"You had a bad dream." she answered the question I scilently asked.

"I was saving you!" Emmett anounced proud like a shiny new button. Alice pulled me into the kitchen where Esme had just put to freshly made pancakes on to a plate.

I sat down at the table and began to eat, Is I finished my first pancake she pushed an envelope toward me. I quickly swallowed the mouthful.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"If you dont open it you'll never know" She chuckled.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper it read.

_This certificate certifies that Cullen and Mrs Esme Cullen now have full parental rights regarding Miss Isabella Swan. _

"Oh Esme thank you" I gushed trying to hold back my tears she must have gotten my letter.

"We didn't know if you would want your name changed but we got the letter just incase."She passed me a small piece of paper which looked like my birth certifacte but only the name was;

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

"Can I really change my name?" I asked, I was offical part of this family, I was home.

"All you have to do is sign the bottom of the page" I looked around for a pen but couldn't see one anywhere.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked still looking. I was pulled in to a vice grip hug

"Oh Bella" Esme said and handed me a pen. I quickly signed my name on the dotten line.

"Ahhh Bella" Alice squeeled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Now that its offical we need a family photo!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes thats a brillent idea I'll call Carlisle and tell him to come home for his lunch" Esme squeeked and ran out into the hall.

10 minuted later and we were on our way to, A professional photo shop in Port Angels. I stepped out of the car and we walked into the shop. The car ride wasnt aquard, being at the house wasn't aquard but this was sure to be.

We all stood infront of the backround; Carlisle had his arm around Esme in the middle. Jasper, Emmett and...Edward stood beside Esme and Me, Alice and Rosalie stood beside Carlisle.

We looked at the screen after the picture was taken, I looked different normally I would look shabby next to their perfection but I actually looked like I belonged there. Amazing.

We each got a copy and Esme had them all in a big brown envelope.

We stopped in a Furnature shop to pick frames for our pictures. Esme picked a white one with a gold ring around it, Carlisle picked a wooden one that would match his study, Alice picked a plain white one that she could decorate herself, as did Rose. Jasper, Emmett and Edward picked Black ones, I picked a metal one it was sliver, it had a leaf pattern and on the 4 corners there was a white lilly flower. I thought it would fit nicely in between my pictures that were on my shelf. We arrived home at around 2pm I asked Alice if she would take me to Charlies because I wanted to make sure I got everything.

We pulled up at my house and I unlocked the door, I looked in the living room and found some of old school pictures of me and some photos from when I was a baby. They were going no where I put them in a box and put them on Charlies bed. Alice was waiting for me in the car because I told her I wouldn't be long. So I ran into my room but as I was walking into my room I saw somthing glinting under the floor boards, I reached down and sure enough that board was loose i reached under it and pulled out the contence, It was my birthday presents, I shoved them into my bag, and walked back into Charlies room. I looked in his bedside drawer to find old packets full of pictures. I didn't have the time to to look through them so I just shoved them into my bag and kept on looking for anything I might want of need but there wasn't anything else I didn't already have there. Alices beeped the horn from outside so I ran down stairs, and through the door locking it behind me.

When I was setteled in my seat with my belt on Alice reached into the glove box and pulled out a tine silver frame with the same pattern as the one I picked in the shop earler that day. She handed it to me I looked at her.

"I had a vision you'll know what to do with it when we get home" I nodded I had no idea what she was on about but I thought it would be better to just play along rather than argue.


	10. The Phone Call Bella's POV

When we got home everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Bella we have to go hunting." Carlisle said, I knew this was coming I sat down beside Rosalie on the arm of her chair because the only actuall seat left was beside him and I couldn't do that yet.

"Is there a problem with that?" I was confused. I didn't see any problem with that.

"We don't want to leave you on your own but where were going we'll be gone all weekend" Esme said looking at Carlisle who nodded.

"I could go stay at Charlies and I'll ask Jake to stay with me." I wondered what he would say I haden't spoken to him sence before they came home. Would he still be my friend?

"No we can't let you stay with him alone" Edward said. I gulped and looked at him.

"And why not he's still my friend." I hope. I was suddenly really angry who did he think he was telling me who I could and couldn't be with.

"Calm down Bella" Jasper said, I felt calm waves engulf me.

"What he ment was do you know what Jacob is?" Alice asked.

"Yea he's a warewolf, he told me the mornering right before you showed up but then he had to go because Sam called and said they had found out somthing new, That why I was crying when you showed up and why I was crying harder in the bus coming back from the airport, He's going to get hurt and I don't know how I'll cope with out him," I took a deep breath in and looked at all the faces around me last of all him he looked really angry so I explained. "Before you all came back Jake was the only thing holding me together."

"Jake wont hurt me,"I said hoping it was enough.

"Before you ask which you will I can't see them so I don't know what will happen, but before you start I can see us in in a forest so we must end up going," Alice said in a confient voice.

"I think we should let her go." Emmett said coming to sit on the other side of Rose.

"Bella do you mind staying with Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"No, of course not" I said.

"Hold on" He said and ran up stairs and was back before I could say anything. He came back down and handed me a small Silver cell phone.

"All our numbers are programed into it, you have to call us if their is anything wrong." I nodded.

"I opened the phone and typed in Jakes number. He picked up on the 2nd ring he must have been near the phone.

**(a/n Italick is Jake and normal is Bella)**

_Hello _

Jake

_Bella is that you?_

Yea...

_I've been so worried, where are you? Why are you not at Charlies?_

I'll explain it later. Are you doing anything this weekend?

_No but I have to stay on the rez incase sam needes me Why?_

Can I come stay with you this weekend at you house.

_Sure but I wont be there very much_

Will you come pick me up from Charlies at 5

_Sure but you have some explaning to do._

I know I'll see you soon bye Jake.

_Bye Bells love you_

Love you to Jake.

I closed the phone and looked back at my family.

"Well thats that sorted," I smiled and they all smiled back excpt one but I just ignored him.

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweety?" Esme asked.

"Yea I'll be fine I promise to phone if even the smalest thing is wrong." I really ment it.

"Well here in case you need somthing." Carlisle said handing me a small key.

"Looks like we have packing to do come on Bella" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs.

I grabbed my bag and frame from the table as I as rushed away.

I went to put the old photos into my bedside table but as I was walking past the shelf with the photos on it I spotted the photo of me and Jake it looked the same size as the frame.

"Alice?" I asked questionly looking at the picture and frame, she nodded and I put the photo in the frame. It fit perfectly,

"So you can always remember" Alice said, I walked over and put the photos in the drawer and set the framed photo on the top facing the bed. Even if Jake didn't want to be my friend I would never forget.

When I looked across the bed Alice had already laid out 3 perfet outfits with their own matching accessioires. I shook my head and laughed.

"What do you not like them?" Alice sadi looking hurt.

"No there really nice It's just your going a little over board." Alice shook her head, did I forget anything.

"You wouldn't have a swim suit in there would you?" I asked

"Why?" She looked so confused.

I shrugged me shoulders "Jake likes to swim"

"Well I only have bikinis but this one would keep you warmest," she was holding a swim suit if you could call it that it was a halter top with straps for the back and a large piece missing from the stomach.

"It'll do." I laughed.

She put it and my other outfits, with the matching shooes, along with my torch and my journal into my back pack im suprsed it all fit.

"Come here Alice."I said pulling out my new phone and opening the camera.

"Smile" I said as I snapped the picture. We looked really nice it was good to see my make-up hadn't smugged or anything. I set it as my backround.

"What was that for?" She asked and I showed her the screen.

"Oh" She laughed.

We went down stairs Alice was still laughing she really couldn't believe I supreised her.

"Come on Bella, "Rose yelled to me fro her convertable it had the hood and Alice climbed in and She pressed play on her I-Pod playing Shake It - by Metro Station really loud we all started laughing as she drove down the road. It felt great to have the wind whistling through my hair.

"I'll see you soon" I said as I hopped out of Roses car.

"Remember to text" Rose said

"I will bye" I waved as they drove away I walked up to the porch and sat on the steps to wait for Jake.


	11. The Phone Call Jacobs POV

Jacobs POV

"Hey Bells open the door," I yelled hammering on the door somthing is wrong, I quickly switched to wolf form and the smell I thought was there was so much stronger. Oh no Bella. I changed back and climbed in to the house through the window, the smell was only in the kitchen and living room. I shot out Bella's window and went stright back to my patrol all I had to do was run through the forest beside the beach. Did she run away? Was she that scared of me? I knew it was a mistake telling her about the pack but I had t explain why I was always disapering. It was starting to get dark when I ran back to Bella's the smell was stronger there had deffinetly been a Vampire here I climbed in through the window, She's gone, where could she have gone?

All of her stuff was missing . No she can't be gone I dropped to my knees, She's my whole life and now she's just gone. I picked myself up and ran home, Billy looked really startled when the door slammed open I didn't even look at him I just ran to my room. I was going to kill who ever took her from me. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 12o'clock, I went down stairs and went into the kitchen I grabbed a slice of bread and made myself a sandwich. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv, hours seemed to pass when the phone rang i nearly jumped out of my skin. I ran over to it.

_Hello _

Jake

_Bella is that you?_

Yea...

_I've been so worried, where are you? Why are you not at Charlies?_

I'll explain it later. Are you doing anything this weekend?

_No but I have to stay on the rez incase sam needes me Why?_

Can I come stay with you this weekend at you house.

_Sure but I wont be there very much_

Will you come pick me up from charlies at 5

_Sure but you have some explaning to do._

I know I'll see you soon bye Jake.

_Bye Bells love you_

Love you to Jake.

She's ok, thank god. She has got some majour explaning to do. She nearly gave me a heartattack. I wonder why she wants to stay here with me? I'm not complaning though. I walked up stairs and cleaned my room. I put up the blow up matress on the floor beside the bed I put a pillow and blanket on it. Right next on my list Sam.

I phaised and ran as fast as I could to his house.

"Sam?" I asked knocking the door. I pushed open the door to find Sam sitting on the sofa.

"I need to get off patrol this weekend." I said I knew he wouldn't be happy about this.

"And what do you need the whole weekend off for?"He asked

"As you know Bella was missing and I just got a phone call from her she's coming down for the weekend and theres no way I'm leaving her alone again" I stated.

"Did she tell you where she was?" He asked what was with the 20 questions.

"No but she will when I pick her up, Speeking of which do you know what time it is?" I politely asked.

"Ten ot five." He said with no emtion but at least it wasn't a question

"I gota go pick up Bells I'll see you later" I yelled as I ran home to get my car.


	12. The Phone Call Edwards POV

**For the moment Bella and Jacob are going to be friends but later on in the story I have planed for them to get closer, I don't really want to do a Bella/Jacob so Jacob might do somthing to hurt Bella and Edward might just have to help. **

**Thank you for all your reviews!! Please keep reviewing!! **

* * *

EDWARDS POV

She came in to the room and looked around at us, the only seat left was beside me but she sat on the arm rest of Roses chair but I couldn't be sad. Jasper I looked up at him and he was translating the hokie-pokie into hebrew.

"Bella we have to go hunting."Carlisle said I looked for a reaction on her face but she gave nothing away.

"Is there a problem with that?" she said she looked really confused.

"We don't want to leave you on your own but where were going we'll be gone all weekend" Esme said looking at Carlisle.

"I could go stay at Charlies and I'll ask Jake to stay with me." she said, My stomach churned as rage and jelicousy fired through me the thought of her with him was actually painful. I couldn't control it.

"No we can't let you stay with him alone" I turned to look at me.

"And why not he's still my friend." You could hear the out rage in her voice.

"Calm down Bella" Jasper said,

"What he ment was do you know what Jacob is?" Alice asked.

"Yea he's a warewolf, he told me the mornering right before you showed up but then he had to go because Sam called and said they had found out somthing new, That why I was crying when you showed up and why I was crying harder in the bus coming back from the airport, He's going to get hurt and I don't know how I'll cope with out him," I knew it she did care for him my first reaction was sadness but it quickly turned to anger he wasn't gd enough for her what the hell did she see in him.

"Before you all came back Jake was the only thing holding me together." Now all I felt was rage at myslef I'd done this I'd put her in danger even when I was trying to protect her, She turned to Jacob because I left.

"Jake wont hurt me,"She said, He was a new wolf he could kill her I winced at the mental thought.

"Before you ask which you will I can't see them so I don't know what will happen, but before you start I can see us in in a forest so we must end up going," Alice said in a confient voice.

"I think we should let her go." Emmett said. I was biting my tounge she didn't like it when I spke before so I wouldn't do it again until she spoke to me.

"Bella do you mind staying with Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"No, of course not" She said. The sadness came back and it brought with it waves of clam from Jasper no doubt.

"Hold on" Carlisle said and ran up stairs and was back in the same second, He handed her a small Silver cell phone, excatly like the ones we all have.

"All our numbers are programed into it, you have to call us if their is anything wrong." He added.

She opened the phone and typed in a number. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

_Hello _

Jake

_Bella is that you?_

Yea...

_I've been so worried, where are you? Why are you not at Charlies?_

I'll explain it later. Are you doing anything this weekend?

_No but I have to stay on the rez incase sam needes me Why?_

Can I come stay with you this weekend at you house.

_Sure but I wont be there very much_

will you come pick me up fro charlies at I don't know 5

_Sure but you have some explaning to do._

I know I'll see you soon bye Jake.

_Bye Bells love you_

Love you to Jake.

It her last words I nearly broke down the only thing holding back the pain was Jasper he had actually put his hand on my shoulder trying to make it stronger, but nothing would help me now she loved him. But she loved me to she told me and thats what gave me hope.


	13. Cullen

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, but the people who haven't please review!!**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Oh come on Jake whats taking so long?" I asked myself.

"Sorry I was talking to Sam," I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was standing behind me.

He laughted his booming laugh

"Lets get going" I pulled my bag on to my back and walked to the car.

"You got some explanition as to why you were just gone?" I think he was trying to sound casual but It clearly didn't work.

I started from the begining about Alice and her telling me the story of how they had come home. His face fell into a scowl when I said that Esme had asked me to live with them .

"I said yes." I whispered loking into my knees. He started to shake.

"Jske calm down," I put my hand on his arm it stopped moving.

"Why would you say that after what they did to you?" He looked honestly confused.

"They didn't want to leave _he_ made them." I said.

I handed him the envelope with both the certificates inside it, He took one look and shut his eyes breathing slowly in and out.

"Cullen," He whispered.

"Yes I'm sorry Jake, but its what I want" I looked back down at my knees.

"Thats all thats important, " She said and I looked up he was smiling, his expression quickly changed back to anger.

"Your not...I mean..you and...Are you back with him?" He finaly got it out.

"No I'm not," He seemed to relax so I smiled and said.

"So which couch am I sleeping on?" We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"No your sleeping on my bed." He said pulling me up stairs. What! Did he think we were sleeping in the same bed thats so not happening. He opened his bedroom door. The first thing I noticed was the blow up matress on the floor. He sat down on on it and gestured for me to sit on his. I hopped over the blow up matress and jumped landing in the middle of the bed, I didn't fall over what an accomplishment, I thought to soon my bad fell and my phone and...My phone damn it I was supposed to call when Jake picked me up.

I grabbed the phone and searched through my contacts list, Esme was fourth of I pressed the little green button and waited for her to pick up.

_Hello, Bella?_

Yes Esme its me I'm just calling to tell you I'm at Jakes

_Ok remember to call if theirs somthing wrong_

I will have a good trip, Bye

_Bye sweety have a good time with Jacob. _

"What do you want to do first?" Jake asked.

"Um I don't know its getting late so we should probly eat somthing?" I suggested.

"Theres pizza in the freezer," Jake said pulling me down stairs. He grabbed the pizza out of the box and shoved it in the oven.

"While thats cooking, Can we go see Jared and see what movies he's got" I asked, It amazes me just how many movies that kid has got the must have at least over 100 and he keeps them all in alphepetical order in his room.

"Yea sure" I nodded and walked out of the house. As we were walking down the street ot Jared's house Jake slid his had around mine, I looked up and he was looking down at me trying to gage my reaction probly. I smiled it felt good having Jakes hand around mine, not in a lovey dovey way but I felt safe. Jakes my best friend yea we've kissed a few times and we hold hands but we're definitly not together.

We eneded up picking a scary movie from Jared's collection I think the box said it was about fog and a supermarket but I can't be sure I wasn't paying much attention.

I'm so full I think I could actually burst, I was so tyred but I couldn't sleep Jake wouldn't stop snoring and it was so loud. Suddenly just as I was starting to fall asleep there was a loud long wolf howl, Jake stured but didn't wake so I reached down and shoved his chest hard.

"Jake I just heard a wolfs howl," My sentence was reenforced with another loud howl from the dark night.

"What, what oh sorry Bells i gota go," He said jumping up and pulling on some trousers. He walked over to the window, I stumbled my way toward him just as he was about to jump down I managed to grab the back of his trousers.

"Be safe, please" I whispered and he dropped down.

"I promise I'll be there when you wake up" He called back from the darkness.

I found my way back to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was practically unconcious.

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining in my face, Sun, sun you never get sun in Forks!!

I looked down at the blow up matress where Jake lay sprawled out still wearing the same trousers from last night, I wonder what time he got back in at?

I looked at the clock in the hall as I made my way down stairs. It was only 6am I found my self a cup and got a cup of water I gluged it all down and turned and headed back up the stairs. I decided this was the perfect time to write my leatest drama into my journal.


	14. Texts

**Sorry I probly wont be updating for a couple of days, I'm actually not supposed to be on the computer now either but I'm being very sneeky.**

**Review pretty please, you know you really want to.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing S.M Ownes it all, **

* * *

Chapter 14 - Texts.

EDWARD'S POV

"Dude seriously you need to calm down," Jasper said from the back seat everyone was in my car excpt for Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was sitting in the front beside me and Jasper, Alice and Emmett were in the back seats.

"She'll be fine stop freeking out," Emmett roared _You need to trust her jugement if she says Jake wont hurt her then you have to believe her._

"I'm not worried that he's going to hurt her, it's more to do with the fact they could be doing anything he could take advantage of her and I wouldn't be able to do anything he could do somthing she didn't want him to..." I had to ease up my grip on the steering wheel I could feel the indents I was starting to leave.

"You know what then, I'll text her and ask, after all I told her I would" Rosalie sighed pulling out her phone.

_Heyy, Bella What u and Jake doin?? _

He hit the send button just as we passed the border leading out of Forks.

_Hiya Rose, nothing Jake is still sleeping we were up late last night._

I nearly turned the car around, But Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and the anger instantly faided, what were they doing? What could make them both so tyred? Oh god no if its what I'm thinking I will actually be sick. Please not my Bella.

_Bella u and Jake..didn't...u know..did u?_

Please say no, please say no I chanted over and over in my head. I couldn't bare it any more when the phone tinkles I nearly ripped it from Roses hands.

_No odviously not!! He was out late last night cause Sam called him. I think it's time I should wake Jake up, I really want to swim and I actually want to try on that suit Alice gave me._

"What does this swim suit look like Alice," I nearly growled.

I saw the picture in her mind it wasn't a swim suit it was a Bikini! I wonder what she lookes like in it? I let my mind wonder for a moment to long I really wanted to see her just to make sure she was really and truly ok and safe.

_Alice said to tell u she can't actually believe u just said that about an item of clothing she picked out, like seriously she is nearly bouncing in her seat over here, When u get it on she sayd you have to take a pic and send it to me she wants to see u in it for herself, I think she just wants to make sure it's the suit she packed. lol_

"Are you serious she's astually going to go to the beach in Forks in a bikini!" Emmett practically sereamed. _If anyone so much as trys to make a move on my little sister I'll rip their throat out. _He can be so protective over her sometimes.

I was waiting egerly for the next little tinkle the phone would give out, Everyone else was to Rose and Alice wanted to see if it suited her, Jasper and Emmett wanted to see how inaproate it was and were deciding the best course of action in case this event occured, Me on the other hand I just wanted to see evidene that she was fine.

"Omg she looks well hot," Rose said she was being so nice it was a bit suspicious.

"We so have to get her a couple more of those." Alice said and they were off planing another shopping trip. Jasper grabbed the phone,

"I don't like it she looks like shes got nothing on!" He yelled

"No there is no way she can go anywhere looking like that!"Emmett agreed. I took and looked at the photo she was embaressed, her cheeks were flushed beetroot, you could see the whole outfit so someone else must have tooken the photo, I didn't even want to think who.

"She lookes so beautiful," I said bairly louder than a whisper. Then again she always looked beautiful no matter what.

_Bella u can't go outside in that u'll freeze!_

We had just pulled into the airport car park. Our flight had been delayed only by an hour. We were sitting on the awful metal benches when the next text arrived.

_I'll be ok Jake gave me some of his baggy clothes to wear so I don't mess up my outfits. _

Fury! She's wearing his clothes now too, I tryed to calm myslef down by breathing the air I didn't need it had no effect at all I was just as angry.

_Bella for Alices sanity tell us what he gave you._

Alice was near enough hyperventlating,

"What did he put her in!" She was actually quite scary like this.

_Well I tryed on a pair of his trousers and the legs were at least 6 inches to long, currently I'm wearing a black button down shirt, with a pair of his rip cut shorts. Alice don't freek it doesn't look that bad you. Just out of intrest who excatly is reading these texts with yous two?_

"Crap what do I say?" Rose was panicking.

"Why not try the truth?" Emmett was confused he didn't understand Roses fear.

"Emmett Bella wont want to know that her brothers seen that phot of her" I explained. He made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

"Actually you know what just tell her the truth and see what she says." Alice said, she had just had a vision, she was trying sucessfully to block me out by reciting the Dora the explorer song in cantense.

_Me, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. _

She typed it quickly and hit send before I or anyone else could stop it.

No more than 2 minutes later someones phone rang but it wasn't Roses, Emmett pulled out his phone, it was his.

_Too my brothers._

_What did you think of my swim suit I need a guys opinion Alice and Rose are biased bacesue they picked it out. If its bad you need to tell me theres no I'm going to the beach if I look ridiclious. _

_your little sis. _

Emmett started tapping away without even thinking.

_It is too reveling, I don't want my little sister going anywhere looking like that, He might get the wrong idea. Jasper agrees with me and says You better cover your self up. Edward I think is still in shock he hasn't said much since you sent the photo the only thing hes said is 'she looks so beautiful' but he thinks you would look beautiful in a plastic bag. _

"Emmett what the hell did you say that for!" I yelled at him.

"Edward stop yelling at your brother." Esme whisper-yelled at me, she wouldn't be doing that if she knew what he done, Bella would never speek to me again, as if being with the dog wasn't enough. Oh no is mentaly winced as the next text arrived.

_Jasper Don't worry I'm all covered up, The only part of me you can actually see is my arms and head. Emmett calm down I have my house key and he's not alowed past the treaty line remember._

I knew she wouldn't comment on what Emmett had said about me but it still stung, and then my phone jingled in my pocket.

_I still haven't forgiven you, but thanks it was nice of you to say that._

Nice she couldn't have found a more loose adjective to use! That could mean anything! Perfect timing we can finaly board out plane now.


	15. The Beach

BELLA'S POV

"Bella?" I heard a voice stammer from upstairs.

"I'm down here Jake," I called thank goodness he's awake I can't take any more of Rosalies questions.

"Bells did you bring a swim suit with you?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yea, Why? Are we swimming today?" I was really looking forward to trying on that bikini...suit...thing.

"Yea you don't mind do you, Its only cause I haven't been swiming in a while and its supposed to be sunny today so the guys have orginised a trip"He was running over his own words.

"Yea its no problem, I was actually going to ask you if we could go," I blushed and looked down, "I'll go get ready" I had just gotten the costume on Alice was right it looked great, I sent the picture but when I looked at it again it was a bit reveling.

"Jake?" I asked

"Yea" Came a voice out side the door.

"Could you hand me in one of my outfits please?"  
"Here wear these you'll get your clothes all messy" His hand slid inside door and he dropped a top and a pair of trousers on the floor.

I quickly threw them on. When it suddenly hit me if Alice had said that then who else had read the text messages. While I was waiting for them to reply I threw on the clothes they were like 3 times too big, I couldn't help but laugh at how rediclious I looked. Then Rose answered I knew it they all say but I was curious so I text Emmett. The answer I got was really sweet I felt realy cared for and happy that they were looking out for me. But Edward couldn't actually think I had forgiven him so I text him and told him this before I could check if he replyed or not I shoved the phone into my bag and headed out the door.

"Come on then slow poke" He poked my side and nearly made me fall down climbed into his car. I had brought my mini bag with me in it was my towl, my camera and the phone.

When we arrived at the beach it was actually quite warm, everyone was there but I was the only girl this is going to go well.

"Bella, Jake" Quil, Seth and Embry shouted rushing over to kiss me on the cheek and thump Jakes back.

Paul and Jared were a little more aquard but they both gave me a hug and said hi do I guessed it wasn't that bad. We walked over to the rock where their clothes were or should I say their trousers since they didn't wear much else. I sat down beside Jake and pulled of my shoes. While Jake was talking to the guys they all had their backs turned to me so I slipped of the rest of the clothes Jake had given me and made sure the bikini was sitting probarly. I walked over to Jake and tapped his shoulder.

"Well Mr Black arn't you going to get a move on?" I teased.

They all spun around and as soon as they saw me there eyes went really wide and their mouths dropped slightly. I cleared my throat.

"Ohh.. um... sorry" They all started to mumble.

"Yea whatever just hurry up." I laughed and started to walk towards the water when hands grabbed me from behind, one minute I was walking next minute I was on Jakes shoulders.

"Heyy!" I shouted. I could hear him laughing as he dumped me in the water. It was freezing and came to my knees. I turned and walked toward the warm sand. I walked over to the back of Jakes car and pulled out the footbal that was always stashed there.

"Any one up for some Cliff Diving?" Paul asked.

"Sure why not" I said before anyone could say anything, I think there might be somthing wrong with me, the nerves started to kick in as we reached the top. I looked over the edge and took two steps back. I had never done this before and it was such a big drop.

"Come on then Bella" Paul laughed standing right at the edge. "I'll go first then you can go. Just do the same thing as me ok?"  
I nodded weakly. He stood with his toes over the edge and then he sprung forward and started to fall. He bairly made a splash as he hit the water.

"Do you still want to?" Jared asked from behind me. I nodded stronger this time they think I wont do it well I'll show them. I walked to the edge and put my toes just over the edge. I pushed me feet and one sceond I'm on the ground the next I'm flying. Well plumiting the fall was amazing I could feel the air wipping through my hair and then I hit the water. Once everyone had had a go we swam to the beach and I went over to the back of Jakes car and pulled out the football that was always stashed there.

"Right a little bit of competition. Quil, Jake and Paul againt Embry, Seth and Jared. I'll be the ref." I placed the ball between the two teams and backed away slowly. I pulled out the camera from my bag and began snapping photos of the quys playing football. I had to break up two fights after the second I was getting fed up.

"Bella get on Jakes back and I'll take a photo!"Seth said running up to me and snatching my camera.

"Jake turn around!" I yelled and he did it when I jumped up he caught me. I was in the perfect picture position my head was resting on his shoulders with my legs tied around his waist and my arms were wrapped aroung his neck.

"Say cheese," Seth said. After I had pictures of all the guys in groups or doing somthing silly we asked a tourist to take a picture of us all Jake and Quil were giving me a queens chair, Jared and Paul were standing behind me making sure I didn't fall back. Seth and Embry were kneeling just infront of my with their hand out like one of those presenter on the tv shopping channel that is showing off a new product. After I fell out of their arms and the wind started to pick up I grabbed Jakes clothes and put them back on. We were heading to the cars when Jared said "Bella are you and Jake coming tonight?" Huh what was he on about?

"Where would we be going?" I asked turning to Jake who shrugged his shoulders.

"We are all going camping Sam and Emily are coming too?" Quil explained.

"Ahh it sounds like sooo much fun can we go Jake please?" I asked.

"Sure Bells." He said pushing me into the car,"If you want to get there before it gets dark then we need to go and get our stuff ready now" He explained when I looked at him.

"See you later guys" I shouted as we drove away. I loved First beach the yellow grany said its not gunky like most sand its soft and warm and theres never any washed up seaweed but when there is it is always pushed far up into the bank that its no wear near the nice sand.


	16. One More Time

**This could be my last update for a while, I'm not giving up on this story I just don't know how long my computer will still be alive for.**

**I know its short and in my opinion one of the worst chapters I'v writen. The next chapter is much longer. **

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I couldn't stand it another minute.

"I wonder what the mutt thought of Bella's bikini" I sneered with a disgusted face.

"Oh yea thats right I'll text her and ask!" Alice said getting all excited, We all looked at her like she was insane she genuinly wanted to know what that DOG thought. _Sorry I just wanted to know if anyone else liked it to._

_So Bella did you have fun on the beach?_

It didn't take long for her to answer.

_**It was really fun I got some really good pictures too. Everyone loved my outfit cause I know your dieing to ask it was actually quite funny.**_

"Alice what does she mean everyone?"I was scared to ask, I don't think I really wanted to know the answer.

_What do you mean everyone?_

_**It wasn't just me and Jake. Quil, Embry,Seth,Jared and Paul were there too.**_

"Is she joking, Tell me she didn't go to the beach with 6 TEENAGE guys dressed in that." Emmett yelled. Gosh he was getting really protective.

_Were you the only girl there?_

_**Yea but it was ok, I can't really text now I have to help Jake pack.**_

_Is he going somewhere?_

_**Yea were going camping tonigt with the guys.**_

"NO, NO thats not happening!" Emmett roared grabbing the phone off Alice.

_Bella this is Emmett you are not going camping with 6 TEENAGE BOYS goodness only knows what thay could do._

_**Calm down Emmett I wont be the only girl there Emily is going too and so Is Sam so no one will try anything I promise, and I wouldn't let them get anywhere close to trying. love you all. Bye.**_

She said 'Love you all' am I included in that? What I wouldn't give to hear her tell me she loves me just one last time.

"Edward dude could you go any slower" Jasper wacked my head, I came back from my day dream, We were driving to The Denails this is the last night we will be staying here last night we stayed in a lovely hotel it was really nice there. But sadly we have to stay with Tanya and everyone else. I dread to think that Tanyas infactuation with me has gotten worse. As If wasn't bad enough already.

* * *

Thank you sooo much to the people who have reviewed and put my on alerts and favourates you all make my day!


	17. Camping

**Sorry its been a while. My laptop sadly is still not fixed *tear tear*. Review pretty please!!**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Come on Jake we don't want to be late," I said as I grabbed all my things and threw them into the car.

"Calm down Bells they can't go anywhere with out us and even if they do I know the camping place well." Jake was trying and failing to get me to calm down, I was so excited Iv'e never been camping with the pack before.

When we arrived at Sam's house it was starting to get dark. I was excited I was practically jumping up and down in the car. Sam was sitting in the front with Jake and Embry and Quil were in the back with me.

Emily, Seth, Jared and Paul were in Sams car behind us.

"Bella stop moving your going to ware your self out," Embry said to me pinning my hands by my sides.

"I'm so excited I've never really been camping here before," I was still bouning. We arrived but we had to walk up this hill thing and down past some rocks it was really beautiful, the field we were in, I sat down in the faided light as the boys started putting the cam together, no one brought tents so I asume were sleeping under the stars,

"Jake why are there only two sleeping bags?" I asked it didn't make sence. As I was talking Seth light a fire, it was much easer to see then it was getting really dark when I pulled out my phone to look at tht time, WOW we must have spent more time packing that I thought it was nearly 11!

"Cause only you and Emily need them in case you haven't noticed out temperature is a little warmer than yours" He was clearly teesing me but I didn't retaliate I laughed.

I climbed into my sleeping bag, Jake realising I was cold pulled me closer to him, so I was leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Paul, Jared check the primeter will you" Sam said as he set a sleeping Emily on to the ground beside him.

They stood up and walked into the forest there was like a loud crack, and two wolves came running full sprint into the campsite.

And then suddenly there wasn't just two wolfs but seven, Sam pushed Emily awake with his nose, When she looked up and saw 7 rather large wolf looking down at her she sprung up and grabbed my hand, Before she could pull me totaly away I grabbed my bag and put it on my back. When I had finished ajusting the bag so it was that tight there was no chance of it falling off. Me and Emily were standing behind 4 wolfs I coulf only guess but I think Jared, Paul and Sam were infront, Jake was beside me and Quil was beside Emily that only left Embry and Seth so they must be the ones behind us. I saised my hand to stroke Jakes fur, It was so soft and warm, I looked into Jakes big eyes they were like a black/brown colour it went very well with his red/rust brown coat. Was I was pulling my fingers through his fur there was a soft humming comming from his mouth it sounded like somone sighing. I must have been showing the terror on my face because suddenly there was somthing wet pressing into my plam, I looked down to see Jakes nose pressing in to my plam.

"He's trying to tell you that everything is going to be ok and that we wont let anything hurt you," Emily whispered into my ear, Wait she didn't speek wolf.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"This happened once before and thats what Sam did to me and when he cahanged back he told me what he ment" As she was saying this I saw Jake nodding his head. Then there was a loud crack and the wolf started growling. There was a flash of orange, Oh no I know excatly who this is and why she's here.

Victoria.

She's come back for me I started shaking and Jake took a step colser to me putting his head into my hands, trying to comfort me?

Suddely I was being pushed by Emily on to Embry's back and she was climbing on to Seth's. Seth started running to Emily and Sams house, Embry started to follow but this wasn't where I should go. I bent down to Embrys ear

"You need to take me to the Cullens house!" He shook his head.

"Thats my home I need to be there." He couldn't say anyting so he turned and ran toward my home. He left me right out side the door and just sat out side the door he odviusly wasn't going to move so I shut the door. I ran to my room and did the only logical thing I could think of I pulled out my phone scrolled down a few names and pressed the little green button. It didn't take long for the other end to answer.

"Edward you have to help me!" I screamed down the phone as I heard a loud growl from the forest.

"Bella,Bella whats wrong." He stammered from the other end.

"She came back, She came back for me!" I was sobbing now and shaking un controllably.

"Where is she"He growled from the other end of the line.

"In the forest but the wolfs are there,"I was sobbing harder what If one of them got hurt?!

"Go to your curtain behind it there is a small controll pad press 6191 into it and hit enter." I did as I was told and as I hit enter Metal shutters closed off the windows and the door.

"Are the shutters closed all the way?" He seemed to clam down but he was having to shout, I could tell he was running because I could hear the wind whistling in the back round.

"I'm going to be there soon i've just ran over the Alaskan border I'll be there in a few hours." It sounded like he was going to hang up.

"Please don't leave me" I nearly yelled down the phone at him through my sobs.

"Do somthing, anything to relax" He was trying to sooth me. There was only one thing that could do that I went to my bed side table and pulled out my Cd and Cd player. I quickly jammed the Cd in and hit play. As the lullaby I knew so well started floating out through the speekersHe asked.

"How are you playing that?" He must have been shocked because the whistling stopped but picked up its pace once I breather out.

"When I was at charlies I found my birthday presents" I explained trying not to fall asleep.

I failed when I woke up I wasn't in my room I was lying on the living room sofa wrapped in my thick quilt with a pillow tucked under my head. I started to sit up looking around for someone anyone.

"Are you ok?" A velvet voice asked me from behind. I spun around and found my self sobbing into his shirt.

"Where is she? What happened? Are the wolfs alright?" I was shaking so he set me down and wrapped my balanket around me.

"She ran off, They started to fight but she and Laurent knew they wouldn't win so they ran away, Yes all the wolfs are fine and I was told to give you this as soon as you were awake." He pulled out a small envelope with my name written on it in scrawly writing, I knew it right away it was Jake.

_**Bells, **_

_**I hope you are ok he told me you were fine but I couldn't go near you because you were sleeping so I made him tell me he would give you this. We are all fine the chickens ran away. What Emily said to you in the circle was excatly what I was trying to tell you, there was no way anyone is or was going to hurt you not with me standing there.**_

_**Call me as soon as your awake and have read this.**_

_**Love Jake x**_

p.s. Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and espacally Quil ( who is writing this) Say you have to come visit soon it's going to be sunny on saturday. Do you think you'd be allowed to come to the beach with us ??? Ask and let us know. Everyone. x

"Where is everyone?" My voice was all shaky.

"Don't worry there on a flight home." He said walking into the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and punched in Jakes number.

_Bella? Bella is that you?_

Yea Jake it's me, are you ok?

_Yea Bells i'm fine I was freeking out when you left going in a different direction than Seth and Emily. But I had to make you safe first._

Is there any more wolfy sign things that I should know.

_Funny you should mention that Embry wrote you a list it's on the back of my letter. He really wants you to come to the beach, His thoughts were all over the place, he was trying not to think about you in your bikini but he failed misserably._

And heres me thinking he wanted to see me but all he really wants is to see my in a swim suit!

_Thats what Paul said after he smacked him round the head it was pretty funny._

I gota go Jake Edward made me breakfast. Bye.

_Wait Bells do you have a pen and some paper._

Yea why?

_Love you Bells see you soon. _

Love you to Jake Tell everyone I love them and I'll see them soon.


	18. The List

**Soryy it took so long but heres chapter 18. Read and Review please! **

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

There she goes again with the 'love you Jake' but at least she added 'tell everyone the same' It could just be a friendly 'love you' type thing. I popped her toast out of the toaster just as she sat down. I was so worried last night but it was really weird I was worring incase she go hurt or worse...But I was also so happy when she asked me to stay and she called me not anyone else.

When I sat infront of her and her plate of toast, I realised what she was wearing. A black top and denim shorts ripped at the bottom, They stank really badly but I didn't care I had my Bella, safe and sound.

"There plane should land in around 2 hours, you should change if Alice sees you in that she will have a heart attack," Keep it light, keep it casual.

"It probly sounds weird but I feel safe in these clothes" She mumbled into her hands.

"No I understand, trust me," I did, Waring _his_ clothes makes her feel close to him.

When she finished she stood up,

"Thanks...Edward," and she walked out of the room and went to her room. I could here her sobbing, Was that my fault? What had I said? And then she seemed to whisper to herself

"You better be ok," That was weird, I walked into the living room, she wasn't on her phone it was sitting on the table, I grabbed it and went upstairs. I knocked the door once and walked in, I realised why she had said that, she was lying on her bed hugging a small photo if her and..._H_im!

"You left this down stairs I think you have a message" I set the phone down and as I got up to leave. She spoke.

"I'm sorry," what could she have to be sorry for.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I keep hurting people no matter what I do!" She banged her head into her pillow.

"What are you talking about?" wasshe sick? Hurt?

"I can see it in your eyes, every time someone mentions Jake I can see the sadness in your eyes,"

"Bella..." I didn't get to finish she cut me off.

"Don't lie to me I can see the evidence, and its excatly the same when I'm with Jake When I told him why I wasn't at Charlies he nearly phaised he was so angry he thought...he thought..we'd gotten back together, The look on his face is painful even think about." She took a deep breath in I could tell she wasn't finished.

"I do love you not as much as I did but its coming back I can feel it, but everytime we get closer its like someones stabbing me I just see his face in my head and I want him there no matter who I'm with even the smallest things remind me of him and its sets it off." She was sobbing again "But then you'd show up and the pain goes away, but his face is there its always there," I went to sit on the bed and I carefuly wrapped my arms around her craddling her in my arms.

"I'm so confused, when I'm with him I want to be with him but When I'm with you I never want to leave."

"Bella listen to me." I put my finger under and lifted her face to mine, "I think he..he imprinted on you,"

"Not that wouldn't work because then I would want him there and I wouldn't feel anything towards you,"

"He's always going to be there for you and so will I," I took in a deep breath breath this was going to be excruating to say. "Mabey we should all just be friends and see where it goes from there" That was worse than I thought, It felt like someone had just knocked the air out of my lungs. She nodded her head and put her hand on my cheek "Friends for now" Her hand was so warm and soft I couldn't felp but to lean into it, it felt like that day in the medow the first time we were really alone.

"We should go we need to pick everyone up," I said after a minute.

We walked down into the garage I walked up to the people carrier, and climbed in the drivers seat. As soon as she was buckled in we took of we were half way to the airport when her phone rang.

_Hello?_

Bella?

_Quil?_

Yea good guess,

_How are you? Are you ok?_

Yea I'm fine I was just wondering about the beach.

_I don't know yet I'm going to pick up the rest of my family now so I'll tell you when we get home, Bye Quil_

Bye Bella. Don't forget about the list on the back of the note.

She hung up and reached inside her bag and pulled out the letter, I was reading it over her shoulder.

1) Putting nose in hand - Everything is ok and I wont anything hurt you.- Sam and Emily invented this one.

2) Ear twiching - Left- Turn or go left.

Right- Turn or go right.

3) Nose to nose- I love you and if anything happens

always remember me.- Sam and Emily again.

Over to Paul.

**4) Paw on foot - **If one of us puts our paw on your foot you must climb up on to our back and hold on tight.

Over to Sam.

_If there is ever an emergency you must Imedietly go to Jacob and climb on to his back. Or if it is one of us that is the danger find someone else to stand behind. These arn't orders because I cant order you around but they are for your safety._

I didn't think she actually called us her family around them. I didn't know she told them either. My expression must have given me away.

"Jake told them when we were at the beach yesterday, they kept calling me Miss Cullen, It was so funny espically when Paul kept forgeting and yelling 'A Cullen where'" I was chuckling Paul must be the one with the short temper then.

"I took lots of photos I'm thinking about making a collage thing for my wall, but I'm going to need Alice's help" I wanted to ask if I could help but I didn't know what she would say, what the hell the worst she could say is no.

"I could help when we get home?" My voice was tentive and hesitant.

"Yea ok thanks," She said looking down at her phone.


	19. Pictures

**This isn't my best chapter soz but schools just started back. Enjoy. R&R**

* * *

We pulled up and they were standing outside. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out and was crushed be hugs Esme and Carlisle reached her first.

"We thought we'd lost you" Esme said rubbing her hair and cheeks, She was pulled up against Carlisle's chest and he was patting her back. He really, really loves her he never really done that with us but then again we werer't that young, We all grew up in a time where you had to start working at 8 or 9.

It was starting to rain so we all piled into the car, Esme sat in the front with Carlisle who was driving. Alice, Bella and Rosalie were sitting infront of us and Me, Jasper and Emmett were sitting behind them, They turned around to face us when Carlisle started driving.

"Tell us everything,"Alice asked in a pleding voice.

She began with the campsite and then how Jared and Paul went to patrol and came rushing back, how She made Embry take her home, and then waking up and coming here.

"Bella none of them made a pass at you did they?" Emmett asked glaring out the window.

"No but you should have seen their faces when I walked over to them the bikini their eyes went really wide and They kept blinking and then I coughed and they all started mumbling sorry" She said laughing.

"Alice will you help me when we get home," Bella started to ask when Alice interupted her.

"With your outfit I hope?"Alice said and Bella glared at her and said.

"No I want to make a collage using all the pictures I took," She was blushing and one look in Jaspers mind told me what she was feeling. _She feels silly for asking and she is slightly angry but thats most likely about the outfit thing._

"Of course I'll help have you gotten the pictures printed yet?" She asked.

"No but I've got my camera here,"She said reaching her hand into her bag and pulling out her camera.

"Carlisle can we stop at the chemists to get these printed off?"She asked.

"Sure"He said stopping, Alice hopped out of the car and ran into the pharmicy. She was back in under 5 minutes holding a packet of photos.

"There you go," She said smiling and handing them to Bella.

Bella carefully opened the packet and slid the pictures on to her lap.

"Wana see?" She asked holding them up. We all nodded. She Sat with her back to us, me and Emmett looked over her shoulder and Jasper squeesed himself beside Alice. Bella was flicking through the photos of all the boys on the beach, she stopped when she came to one of her being carried over someones shoulder, I have a feeling it was Jacob.

"I didn't have my camera out, someone was in my bag!" She sounded really mad but then she sighed and said " Quil I should have known" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small white piece of paper with

0776 9723 9842 call me.x

Written on it she laughed. And began flicking through the pictures again the guys were playing football.

"Who are they?"Alice asked pointing at the two boys pushing each other it looked like they were going to start fighting.

"That ones Jared and that ones Paul " I knew Paul had a short temper and I was right he was the one pushing. The next photo she stopped at and laughed. She was on Jacobs back she had her legs tied around his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck, She looked perfect but the mutt destroyes the photo.

She kept on flicking until she came to a photo of all 7 of them it was a good picture they looked really happy. She looked confused at the pictures under the ones she had in her and there must have been at least another 10 there.

"What is it?" Jasper asked "Your confused"

"This was the last picture that I took...well knew was taken.."

She continued, She was in a sleeping infront of a fire with Jacob he had his arms wrapped around her. _Breathe Eddie_ Emmett thought to me.

"Don't call me Eddie" I whispered so low there was no chance she could here us.

She kept flicking until she came to a photo that was taken from behind but the people well people and Dog were facing each other.

"Jake" She whispered.

"What?"Emmett asked "Whos doggie form is that?" you could tell he wanted so badly to laugh, thankfully he didn't.

She turned to me, "Did you read what the back of that letter said?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then what does this one mean?" She asked smiling she wasn't angry.

"Thats number 1," I answered.

"What does it mean." She must not remember because she seemed confused when I said number 1

"It means-everything is ok and I wont let anything hurt you" I said confidently I was positive.

"Who is it???" Emmett was getting anxious he didn't like being ignored.

"Thats Jake, He put his nose into the palm of my hand which means what Edward said That was the last thing he said to me before Embry ran me away" She whispered. "I know who took these photos" she laughed "It was Seth,"

"How can you tell?"Rosalie asked.

"If you look at the picture the 3 wolfs in the front are Jared, Sam and Paul, Jakes beside me and Quil Is beside Emily and I know its Seth because of the Angle Embry was right behind me and Seth was behind Emily," She was slightly giggling.

********************** 2 Hours Later *********************

We were back at the house. The whole family excpt Carlisle who is at work are sitting around the dining table prop. There was a big sheet Of Black coloured Card in the middle and All of Bella's pictures were spread out around it. She reached out and picked out 2 pictures she set them in the corner of the table it was the one of her and _him_ on the besch and the one of them all around her. "I want to do somthing else with them." she explained.

When she had arranged the pictures in al different angles and written who was in the pictue under it. We all Glued them down quickly with our Vampier speed. When we were done she and Alice and Rose gave each other high fives.

"And where will you be sticking this?" Alice asked.

"Above my desk, I think" She sounded unsure.

"Well lets go see what it looks like!" Emmett said jumping up and grabbing the picture. We all rushed up staris Alice carried Bella up. We had all stopped out side her door, it was her room after all. This would be the first time any of us would be in her room and propairly looked at it.

She opened the door and walked in we all followed her to her desk. Her bed was unmade with the CD player lying on the pillow from last night. On her bedside table there was a picture of her and _him_ when they were younger. I can't even say his name, I really have to try and controll my anger_ Its not anger its jeliousy._ "What? how can you tell that" I whispered back to Jasper. _Because your trying to hide your jeliousy by masking it with anger._

I glared out the window and then turned to loom at the rest of the room, She had put her books and CDs on the shelfs and her pictures she had a Picture or her and her mother with Phil on the right side and on the left side a picture of her and charlie, In the middle there was the family picture we got taken. I looked up and Emmett had placed it directly above the desk is was the about the same length.

"Bella what are you going to do with these?" Alice asked holding out the two pictures that she had seperated out.

"I want to put them on my shelf" She said as she took them from Alice and proped them up on either side of her family picture.

"I have somthing that will be perfect," Esme said runing from the room She returned moments later with two frames they were both supposed to look like the inside of a tree with the marks from the wood they were made from.

"There perfect Esme thank you!"She said as she slipped the photos into their frames and put them back at either side of her family picture.


	20. Looks Like The Human Fell Asleep

**Im sorry i havent updated in such along time but schools started back and everythings a bit hectic hopefully my updating will be a little bit more regular now **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Oh Esme I was suposed to ask they want to know if I can go down to la push on saturday?" I said pointing to the pictures.

"Bella I don't know...what if she comes back?" Esme started to say.

"She wont the wolfs scared her away," Edwards said, He pretty much just said it will be ok just let her go.

"I don't see why not but you have to take your phone" Esme said.

They all started to leave, its monday tomoro the first day back at school. It will be my first day going there as a Cullen. I wonder what everyone will say. When I snapped out of my day dream everyone was gone so I made my bed and put my cd stuff away and went for a shower.

EDWARD'S POV

"Back to school tomoro" Emmett sighed and sat down on the sofa, He was right it was our first day back.

"It will be Bella's first day there as a Cullen," Alice said jumping up and down. "I wonder what I'll have her wear?" She walked over to Rose and they went to their computer to try and match up one of their millions of outfits. Just as they picked out Roses outfit Bella walked down stairs wearing the black shirt and the rip cut trousers.

"We odviously have some work to do on her out fit." Rose said as she saw Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and sat down next to Emmett.

"What is with the outfit?" Emmett asked looking at the TV.

"I feel closer to him this way," She mumbled into her hands as she pulled her knees closer into her chest wrapping her arms around them. We were all sitting in the games room, Emmett was watching tv on the flat screen sitting on the red sofa. Alice and Rose were working on the computer in the back of the room and Jasper was sitting on a black beenbag in the far corner reading a book. I was lookng at the tv when Bellas breathing became more and more shallow and her heart rate slowed, I looked around and she was lying on her side with her arms wrapped around her legs sleeping.

Emmett took one look at her and was trying not to laugh.

"Looks like the human fell asleep again," Jasper whispered. _Well, are you going to carry her to bed then?_

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, as I walked out of the room she snuggled herself closer into my arms. It felt so right like it did before I left.

When I put her down on her bed she shouted "NO" and her face crumpled in pain, I reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the cd player when I hit play and the music played she smiled and rubbed her nose into her pillow. I walked out of the room and back to the games room. Esme peeked her head around the door. "Whos playing for Bella" She looked from me to Rose.

"I made her it for her birthday," I explained and then walked back upstairs. I sat crossed legged eyes closed at the wall beside her door. Listening to her heart, her precious heart and her breathing. I opened my eyes when I could feel light coming I through the windows, Jasper was sitting facing me,

"Umm Jazz why are you sitting there?" I mean seriously.

"Sorry but you had such peaceful and happy vibes coming off you I was naturally drawn to you," He explained he was right this was my happy place.

I was about to say it when Alice and Rose came round the corner with clothes over their arms.

"Have a good night?"Rose laughed. I sighed and stood up walking into my room.


	21. School

**sorry i havent updated in ages but im loosing interest in this story and i think i have found a much more interesting but i will keep going.**

* * *

ALICE'S POV

When me and Rose walked into Bellas room the smell was unbelievable I grabbed a bottle of ferbeeze out of the cuboard and hosed down the room.

"Come on Bella it's your first day back at school." Rose said giving her a small push.

"Go away I'm sleeping" Bella mumbled into her pillow turning over. It was only 7am and school doesn't start until 9 but we had so much to do!

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen if you don't get out of bed this instant I'll call Emmett up here and he will tickle you until you wet your self." Rose thretened. It worked Bella sat up and her eyes flew open. "I'm up, I'm awake" Rose was trying not to laugh as she handed her some underwear and a towl and pushed her into the bathroom.

When she came out she had her hair wrapped up the the towl, I handed her the outfit and pushed her into the closet to the mirror.

She was wearing a dark blue top with washed out jeans and her converse. Rose added the accerries a white over belt and a silver chain neckless with a white lilly on the bottom, He hair was poker stright and she just had the usual, foundation and mascarra. When we were finished we walked her into the 3 view mirror so she could get a good view from all sides.

"Appart from the belt its great." She said as rose handed her a faided blue jacket.

"Well the outfit wouldn't be right with out it,"She said. It was true it would be too plain we tryed it last night and it was boring.

When we walked down stairs her brekfast was sitting at the table.

It was quarter too so we headed over to the cars.

"How are we all going to get there?" Silly Bella.

"The guys are going in the volvo and we are going in Roses convertablle" I must admit it feels really good to have the wind rushing through your hair.

BELLA'S POV

When we pulled into the parking lot everyones head turned to us and I mean everyone. Rose was sitting giggling like this was fun. We had to wait for Rose to put her roof down and then we went to home room. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were seniors so they had to go to a different room but Me, Alice and Edward were all in the same room. We sat down at the back of the room in the 3 seats that were together, me in the middle. When Miss Black walked into the room she had a large stack of papers in her hand, Our time tables no doubt.

"When I call out your name come to the front and get your timetables" She called out to the class, I wonder what name she will call out had the school been notified?

"Collin Abot"

"Jenny bean"

Oh no the Cullens were next. I was really nervious for no reason.

"Alice Cullen" She bounced her way up to the front desk.

"Bella Cullen" I stood up and walked up to the front desk I could hear the people whispering behind me.

"Since when is she a Cullen"

"The Cullens latest"

"Bet her and lover boy got hitched"

At that last comment I beamed red and hurried back to my seat

"Edward Cullen" As he was walking to get his Alice had taken mine and was searching for classes we had together. We had Home Room, Geography and History together. When Edward sat down she grabbed his too. They only had Home Room and P.E together. That ment I had P.E by my self. Me and Edward had the rest of out classes together. Biology, Maths, English and Chemstry.

Today I have. Home Room, double Biology, lunch, double Maths and then single P.E.

The bell rang signaling that home room was over. I put my TimeTable into my bag and stood up to wait for Edward.

We had the same Biology teacher I the same room but instead of seats in the middle of the room we oppted for the seats at the back left.

Mr Banner handed us out a Classwork book and a Text book. I wrote Bella Cullen in clear writing on the top line, I loved my new name. As the first bell sounded a small girl walked into the room with a note she passed it to Mr Banner.

"Miss Cullen" Did he mean me? Well Alice wasn't in this class I looked up. Yes he did mean me he was looking right at me.

"There is an urgent message for you at the front desk." I stood up and left the room, I walked quickly only falling twice to the office. I walked up to Ms. Cope.


End file.
